7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
World Boss Guide
Stormwing Guide Attributes: Example Team or Important Info A.Snipper is the preferred damage dealer & A.Soi is the preferred Support. Storm Wings Sky-Splitting Earthquake skill removes all debuffs including Rachel's. This makes Passive damage increases (like Ace) very good for this boss. Storm's Breath decreases your teams attack by 80%, Heroes that give immunity to Attack debuffs (like Soi) make this boss a lot easier. The last effect to worry about is SW's passive which reduces buff duration by 1 turn with each normal attack. Petrify resist accessories are recommended for this fight even with soi's 6 turn of petrify immunity. Debuff Info Soi, Jake & Cleo have petrify immunity for all allies. Soi is a better alternative then Jake, and Jake is a much better alternative then Cleo. Another strategy for dealing with SW's debuffs is using Elysia who gives all allies debuff immunity for 2 turns & debuff immunity 2 times with her Awakening Skill. SW reduces buff duration however, removing 4 turn debuff immunity quickly. Currently The best way to deal with SW's debuffs without losing out on DMG output is to bring Soi (Petrify) & Petrify resist accessories. For decreasing SW's defense you can either bring Ace or Yeonhee who doesn't waste time using a skill to decrease defense along with rachel Skill Priority Your Skill Priority should be: Apply Rachel's DMG recieve debuff, Spam Snippers Skills, Apply Rachels decrease DMG after snippers VS's are gone then use Soi's A.Skill to amplify attack. Demon of Destruction Guide Attributes: Example Team or Note: This boss deals much more damage then compared to the others. Make sure you have a way to decrease DDP's damage.damage. If you are still having trouble with this boss you can replace Soi / |Velika with another support or healer. Spina is the preferred Backliner for this boss. With Fixed DMG, Poison, low skill cooldowns & HP to 1 effects Pascal requires a more defensive approach than the other world bosses. Make sure your healers (Lina) ATK is high enough to full heal your team.You 'll want to open with Rachel. First apply her decrease DMG skill, then increase DMG received skill & make sure its active threw out the match. Use Lina's heal when needed & then her Awakening skill to give your team +100% Crit dmg. Im not doing any damage to the boss, whats wrong? Pascals skill Rampant Energy ''gives him immunity to either Physical damage or Magic Damage. This effect changes with each use so if you're using Spina & see that Aris's counter is dealing damage you'll know he's currently immune to Magic Damage. When he uses ''Rampant Energy again he will become immune to Physical Damage. Since your Backliner won't be able to deal damage while he is immune you'll want to make sure all of your buffs are ready for when his Immunity changes. Blue Shield: Guard all Magic damage Orange Shield: Guard all Physical damage Dark Crown Prince Guide Attributes: Example Team With Taka With Snipper Like most world bosses you want to keep Rachel & Lina / Hayoung's Damage modifiers active at all times. Dark Crown Prince has two Buff Skills that need to be removed; Ready to Counter ('''Reflect) & Ready to Defend''' (+Defense). These can be removed with Buff Removal effects ( like Rachels skill Blaze and Ariel or Buff Removal Accessories) Note: Reflect damage is not removed until after a buff removal skill is used, so the reflect damage from the buff removal skill will still take effect. Ariel will not take damage from reflect because DCP is immune to magic damage His skill Mortar of Flames Increases your heroes skill cooldown by 20 seconds and Blinds / burns. Because Dark Crown Prince is immune to all Magic damage, Snipper is the preffered damage dealer for tis boss Skill Rotation / Priority Open with Rachel's skill Phoenix ''(decrease Damage Skill). The next skill depends on what skill the boss uses. * If DCP uses ''Ready to Counter/Defend use Rachel's Blaze Skill. * If he uses Mortar of Flames or Fire at Will! use Lina's Damage Increase skill Iron Devourer Guide Attributes: Example Team or Iron Devourers Passive decreases your teams Lethal Rate & applies Block for all attacks. You can nullify block by using Snipper (or Atalanta / Platin). Only the middle Head takes damage. You can target the middle head by equipping Lethal items to your hero and / or using a re-direct skill like Asura. The other 2 heads Paralyze & Poison your heroes at a certain rate. This can be removed with debuff removal skills like Aris & Lina or by using Elysia's awakening skill to give your team debuff immunity. Asura also provides 6 turn Paralyze immunity. Iron Devourer's ''Constrict ''skill randomizes your formation, deals 5K Fixed Piercing DMG & removes all debuffs from himself (including Redirect & DMG reduction) so you'll want to keep an eye on this skill throughout the match & apply / re apply debuffs after it's used. Snipper gives immunity to formation changes & is the preferred back liner for this boss. Niu Mo Wang Guide |} Attributes: Dealing with Minions Niu Mo wang's Bellowing Rage skill spawns 5 Minions. Until these minions are killed NMW will not take damage. They can only be killed by skills with Pierce. If the minions are not killed they will Explode, killing your team, so make sure to kill the minions as soon as they spawn. Start the match by using a pierce skill to kill the first wave of Minions. If NMW uses Bellowing Rage '''to start the match he will spawn 5 more Minions. To make sure your Pierce skill is not on cooldown when this happens a CD decrease jewel on your minion killer Espada / Velika will help to ensure their Pierce skill will be ready when the minions spawn. Note: The minions have no debuff resist rate, making them susceptible to Kris & the death debuff. This makes Kris a solid team member. Each time you kill a wave of minions his passive will proc, fully healing your team. Because NMW has buff reduction the 6 turn Bleed/Petrify Immunity from Saviour Espada}Espada gets removed at around the 3 minute mark. This makes debuff removal & bleed / petrify resist effects (Like Roro]]a good choice for this boss having a Use Rachel's Phoenix skill (Damage decrease) & Blaze skill (+damage revieved) after killing minions. Use Lina's heal as necessary, once her A.gauge is filled use her awakening skill (+100%Crit Damage). Once your buffs are applied spam Spina's Skills. '''Recommended Heroes & Accessories Supports: Damage Dealers: Guard: Nullifies all Damage (Including Piercing Damage) Special Trait Overview {| class="article-table" |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #8B4513; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| ▶Recommended Special Traits |- | colspan="2" |*In progress These are special abilities and separate from which are acquired through Limit Break system. * * Special Traits include increases in Lethal Damage, Counter Rate, Debuff Resist Rates etc. * * In order to activate Special Traits, your Hero must be level 34. Slots for Special Traits must be unlocked using Transcender Fina. A maximum of 3 Special Traits can be activated per Hero. After a Special Trait has been activated, Traits can be leveled up using Soul Essence and Rare Soul |- ! style="background-color: #F5DEB3; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| Available Special Traits * ▶ Debuff Rate Increase You're Support Heroes should have a debuff resist rate increase that's effective against the current boss * ▶ + Damage Increase You're damage dealers should have the Critical DMG, Lethal DMG and Increase Damage Dealt to Universal Enemies DMG Special traits. * ▶ Substat Rate Increase |- Category:Seven Knights Guide Category:World Boss Category:End Game Content